Jail Time
by Thetruehero
Summary: AU! Newt, Thomas, Minho, Winston, and Frypan are sent to prison for a crime they never did but that isn't what scares them. What scares them is the Warden of the prison! A psychotic, sadistic, insane man who loves fighting and hurting and the most awful thing...one of them is related to him!


**I had this idea and I could not get it out of my head. Love the Maze Runner series soooooo much! Just wanted to put that out there.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Trevor Morshan the Warden.**

 **Everybody's POV.**

They were innocent! Thomas, Newt, Minho, Frypan, and Winston were all framed and they had nothing to do with the murders and robberies, but of course they were all blamed and sentenced to life in WICKED Maximum Security Prison.

They arrived in a bus and they could already see that they were screwed as they looked at the prison walls, guard towers, and the weirdly advanced looking security systems. The door opened and a security guard walked onto the bus.

"My name is Captain Gally and let me just say you are screwed!" the guard said with a grin.

"Move! Let's go!" he said as he took out a nightstick and slammed it into a seat for emphasis.

The five men got up and quickly scrambled off the bus with Gally kicking Newt out as he was the last one off.

"Get up!" he said and kicked him in the stomach.

Thomas grabbed the groaning man and hauled him up "That's against the rules we didn't provoke you!" he said.

Gally gave a sly smile "You should be glad it's only me and not the Warden." he said as he opened a security gate.

"What's so bad about the Warden?" Minho asked as they looked at the security cameras all around the halls and some of the inmates working.

Two guards ran past them carrying a badly injured man in a jumpsuit.

"Fighter coming through!" one guard said.

"What the hell happened to him?!" Frypan asked when he saw all the blood and cuts on his face.

"The Warden." Gally simply stated as he opened another door and ushered them inside.

"Welcome to your new home!" Gally said as they all looked at the seemingly endless rows of cells.

"Prisoners! March out!" a voice on the speaker said.

"Alright you guys in your cells now!" Gally said and quickly put them in their designated cells and shut them just as all the prisoners got in line out in the middle platform.

"Attention!" Gally said just as the door opened and large man stepped in.

"Holy Shit!" Thomas whispered as he looked at the man and then looked back at Newt who was against the cell hugging his stomach from Gally's kick earlier.

"Newt! He looks just like you only older!" Thomas hissed to his best friend.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" Newt whispered back as he looked out of his cell.

The guard walked up to the prisoners that were all in rows.

"Warden Morshan! We have some new prisoners!" Gally said.

Morshan walked up to the captain and looked him in the eyes making the captain very uncomfortable.

Then the Warden broke into a very psychotic looking grin and Thomas could see in the light that the wardens eyes, though looked just like Newts, seemed to be shattered as if what was once behind them snapped.

"Are they fresh!?" he asked his grin getting wider and looking even more sadistic.

"Y-Yes sir!" Gally said and started to sweat furiously.

Morshan grunted displeased and then moved back to the prisoners that were out of their cells.

Gally turned his head slightly so he could just barely speak to Thomas.

"I just bought you guys maybe two weeks before you guys end up like them." Gally said gesturing to the rows of inmates.

"What happens to them?" Winston asked.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you little shucks!" Morshan said as he looked at each inmate, not one made eye contact with him.

He walked slowly until he passed by an inmate that quickly darted his eyes to face the warden for a split second.

Morshan pulled out a 44. Magnum and put the bullet through the prisoners head.

The inmate dropped and two others jumped slightly at the sound of the gun, causing the warden to turn and shoot those two as well.

"And as for the last two!" he said and closed his eyes firing his gun twice at random, one hitting another prisoner another hitting a guard in the arm.

The guard grabbed his arm to try and slow the blood, two guards started forward but Gally stopped them.

"Don't!" he said in a hushed voice as Morshan walked up to the guard with his gun ready.

He put the gun to his head "So sad you were one of my best guards!" he said as he pulled the trigger.

The guard dropped in front of him and the blood splattered across the Wardens face and clothes.

"Your bloody insane!" Newt yelled before Gally tried to cover his mouth, but Newt only slapped his hand away.

Morshan twisted his head around and grinned like an absolute madman as he saw the new prisoner in the shadows.

"Bring him here!" he said to Gally as he reloaded his gun.

"Sir..." Gally started but the Warden only put the gun to his head.

"Right away sir!" Gally said quickly and walked over to Newts cell, unlocked it and grabbed the young struggling Brit, all the while repeating "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Gally dragged him towards Morshan and dropped him on his knees in front of him.

Morshan grinned like the Joker and placed the gun to his head.

"Holy shit! Warden he looks just like you!" another guard said in amazement.

"What?!" the Warden said before he took a closer look at the blonde.

Morshan stared at him for a few seconds before he whispered something under his breath.

He cleared his throat and then fired the gun behind him and killed a random inmate.

"Five arrive! Five die!" he yelled before he holstered his gun ad left with all the guards except Gally behind him.

"Inmates to your cells!" Gally ordered and all of the prisoners scrambled back into their cells.

Gally was looking at Newt with a shocked expression, he grabbed him and put him back in his cell and then shut it.

"That's new." Gally said as he looked at the blonde curiously.

"What?! Him _not_ being a bloody psychopath!?" Newt asked.

"Well, yes." Gally answered.

All five men were confused as Gally walked away shaking his head and muttering something under his breath.

"Lights out!" Gally yelled and the lights shut off.

All five men remained at the entrance of their cells just looking into the darkness.

"We are so screwed here!" Minho said sadly.

 _(Break)_

The two weeks were almost up and after they saw what happened on their first night they were not excited about it ending.

Frypan and Winston were given kitchen duty, Minho was working in the library, and Thomas along with Newt were cleaning various rooms.

On their last night of probation before they deal with the Warden they were cleaning the guards break room, Gally was there watching TV as they cleaned some shelves.

"So what exactly is going to happen?" Thomas asked Gally.

"To be honest I have no idea. Morshan is unpredictable and even more unstable." he explained with a sigh.

"Why is he like that? Crazy and psychotic?!" Newt asked as he started washing dishes in the sink.

"He wasn't always like that. I knew him before he went insane, something happened I remember it so clearly. He said he had a to take a phone call and then I heard him crying and then he started laughing hysterically, and then the Warden you saw is what came out." Gally said as he gave a plate to Newt.

Gally was staring at Newt intently and the latter shifted uncomfortably at his gaze.

"What?" Newt asked in a small voice.

"You look so much like him...right down to the brown eyes." Gally said.

"So? Tons of people look alike." Newt said.

"Not like this. Not like this." Gally whispered as he started to walk out.

"Wait!" Thomas said and Gally turned around.

"When we first came here we saw a guy with a destroyed face and beaten to a pulp, you said it was the Warden...what did you mean?" he asked.

Gally looked down, but eventually looked up with a concerned look on his face.

"Look all I can say is. Never. Insult. The Warden!" he said and walked out.

Thomas and Newt looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

By the time they all got back to their cells they were exhausted but they stopped when a whistle rang through the cell block.

They all turned and Morshan, with Gally behind him, walked up to the five men with his gun in hand.

"Two weeks! Oh I love the smell of blood!" he said with his sadistic grin.

"Sir? We don't need to do this every time!" Gally said but Morshan turned and punched him hard in the cheek.

"One needs to die for others!" he said his smile getting wider and turning back to the men.

"Now..." he said and closed his eyes then pointed his gun to each boy until it stopped...

On Winston!

Morshan smiled wickedly and then put the barrel of the gun into Winston's mouth.

"Bye!" he said and with a small whimper from Winston, he pulled the trigger.

The bullet sailed straight through his skull and blood splattered all over the others and the walls.

Gally was looking at the Warden in fear and seemed like he was going to vomit.

"You crazy piece of shit!" Frypan yelled as he looked at his dead friend on the ground.

Morshan cracked his neck and looked at the other inmate with a death glare.

"Repeat that...please!" he whispered.

Minho, Thomas, and Newt all held their breaths as Frypan opened his mouth.

"You are the craziest piece of shit I have ever met!" Frypan said.

Morshan grinned so wide it looked as if his face would split it half.

"Sir, this is unnecessary!" Gally intruded.

"Enough!" Morshan said as he looked at the cook.

They looked at each other for a long time in silence.

"Looks like we have a fighter boys!" Morshan yelled into the block.

The cell block erupted in cheers and howls.

"Midnight! Gally you know where to take him." Morshan said and walked out.

Gally sighed before he nodded to the exiting Warden.

"Why? Why did you insult him?!" Gally asked angrily.

"He deserved it!" Frypan said glaring at the captain.

"But you don't deserve what he is going to do to you!" Gally retorted.

Frypan finally looked uneasy.

 _(Break)_

All of the inmates and guards were gathered around a pit that Frypan and Morshan were both in.

"No shirts!" a guard yelled.

Frypan took off his shirt and showed the Warden his muscles to try and be intimidating.

Morshan laughed loudly as he yanked off his shirt and threw it on the ground.

Frypan gulped hard as he looked at the Warden.

He wasn't as muscular as Fry but he had scars riddling his entire body and he could see the fire in his eyes.

The fire of a psychopath who feels no remorse.

Gally looked over the railing and sighed "Begin!" he yelled and then left, not being able to watch this again.

Frypan took the first swing at Morshan and was able to punch his gut.

The Warden coughed violently as he stumbled backwards, he then regained his footing and took a mad dive at Fry.

He grabbed Fry's shoulder and yanked hard enough to rip it out of it's socket.

Frypan howled in pain as Morshan started brutally punching and kicking him.

Frypan attempted to punch him with his good arm but Morshan grabbed his wrist and twisted it.

Frypan screamed but stopped abruptly when Morshan punched his nose as hard as he could.

The cook fell to the ground sitting against the wall, not moving as blood poured from his nose.

"Winner!" Morshan yelled as he climbed out of the pit.

Two guards climbed down and grabbed Frypan "Let's get him to the infirmary!" one said and they ran off.

Minho, Thomas, and Newt stood there petrified as they looked at the Warden walking away.

With a smile on his face.

 _(Break)_

After what happened to Frypan they did not step out of line again, and if they did Gally made sure the Warden did not see it. They had learned that none of the guards, especially Gally, agreed with the Wardens strategies, and a lot of the inmates were well past their release date but the Warden never allowed them to leave and the guards were too scared to stand up against Morshan.

"Hey blondy?" Gally yelled as he and Minho were working in the library, Newt turned and saw the captain walking up to them.

"The Warden wants to see you." he said and lead him down the hall to a door that said 'Warden Trevor Morshan.'

"Why?" Newt asked nervously as he stared at the door, scared of what could happen.

"I honestly have no idea, good luck." Gally said and then walked away.

Newt stood there for a few seconds before he too a deep breath and opened the door.

The first thing he noticed was all of the liquor bottles on the ground, all empty and some shattered.

The second thing he saw was the Warden sitting in his chair with his legs against his chest and his hands gripping his hair tightly as his head was between his legs.

"Warden?" Newt asked in a small voice, he stepped back a little when Morshan moved and lifted his head.

"He's dead you know!" he said in a hushed whisper.

"Sir?" Newt asked confused as he moved a little closer.

"My little brother, he's dead! He's dead and my mind goes with him!" Morshan yelled.

"What do you mean?!" Newt asked and he saw a cracked mirror on the ground, he could see his reflection and the Wardens.

"My brother is dead! Oh, how horrible!" he said loudly as Newt took a closer look.

They looked exactly alike except Morshan looked like an older version of him.

"Y-Your little brother?" Newt asked as he sat down in the chair in the middle of the room.

"Newt! My little brother Newt!" Morshan screamed.

Newt gasped silently as he got up and started backing away towards the door "Is that all sir?" he said as he grabbed the doorknob.

"No! Yes! No, but then yes!" the insane Warden said as he walked over to the scared blonde.

"You see him? You have his image!" Morshan said as he looked Newt over.

Newt could see that his brown eyes were shattered and hollow as his breathing became ragged.

"Sir what do you need?!" Newt asked in a very scared voice.

"Time, just give me time!" he said and then walked back to his desk as if Newt was not there.

Newt opened the door and closed it, he then fell onto the floor and hugged himself.

"I have a brother?" Newt asked himself as Gally walked up to him.

"Your alive?! What happened in there?" he asked.

Newt looked up and tears were in his eyes.

"I want my one phone call!" he said.

 _(Break)_

"You have a brother?!" Minho and Thomas asked in unison and Newt nodded in return.

Newt had called his parents and learned that Trevor had been admitted to an insane asylum when he was four years old, ten years before Newt was even born. By the time Newt was born Trevor had been fixed but so much time had passed that his parents sent him to a foster family. The family that had adopted him, the Morshans, tried their best to treat Trevor but it was no use, when he turned eighteen years old Trevor took a job at the maximum security prison and quickly risen up to the title of Warden and stayed in touch with his family. Then his birth parents called him when he was delusional due to his insanity and told him that Newt was a suspect in a string of murder cases, not being able to understand correctly he must have believed that Newt was murdered instead. This news had destroyed Trevors sanity all together and left him a hollow shell of anger and delusion.

"Holy shit!" Thomas said as they sat in the courtyard of the prison.

"He doesn't even realize that it's me! He's too far gone!" Newt said sadly.

"So, let me get this straight. You have a brother that your parents never told you about because he was mentally insane. He was adopted by a family and then became the Warden here where he got a call believing you to be dead and then that sent him even farther than the deep end?" Minho summarized.

Newt nodded as he thought of what his life could be like if he had known.

"So now what?" Thomas asked as they stared at the prison wall.

"What do you mean we are in here for life!" Newt said angrily.

"You could riot?" a voice behind them said.

The trio turned and found Gally and a few other guards behind them.

"If you were to riot then the prison could be shut down and all the prisoners meant to be released will be by the state." Gally explained.

The three men looked at each other before looking back at the captain "And what about Morshan?" Newt asked.

Gally sighed heavily "Leaders rise and fall." is all he said before he left with his men.

Thomas looked at his friends before he got up "Hey guys!?" he screamed.

All of the inmates walked over to them.

"Listen up!" he said.

 _(Break)_

"Lights out!" Gally yelled as Morshan made his last walk around the cell block.

Gally was behind him and as they were leaving Gally slipped a key onto the bar of Thomas' cell.

The two men left and Thomas grabbed the key, he put it into the key hole and opened his cell.

The lights turned on due to a cell being opened after curfew, Thomas gave a signal to a guard and he pulled a few levers on the wall causing all of the cells to open.

"FREEDOM!" Thomas yelled and all of the inmates roared in approval.

Morshan came up behind a glass wall with a couple guards, Gally was only able to persuade a few guards to help, he looked around at the room filled with prisoners.

He smiled as he grabbed a microphone "Kill them. Kill them all!" he said and then walked away.

Guards from all around the room cocked their guns and took aim.

"Stand down!" Gally ordered as he walked in, the guards looked at him confused giving the inmates enough time to attack the guards.

Gally grabbed some of the inmates, including Minho, Thomas, and Newt, and they started running down the hall ahead of the giant mob of angry prisoners rioting.

They turned a corner just as Morshan and a large group of riot guards walked in.

"Stop them! Kill them! Burn them!" he screamed, and the guards took aim and fired a few smoke grenades into the crowd.

Some of the inmates fell and were trampled but too many were coming towards them.

"New plan! Sacrifice yourselves!" Morshan yelled and ran away as the riot collided with the guards in a full on charge.

The guards were overwhelmed and fell while being beaten and punched by the prisoners.

"Come on!" Gally said and led the men down the hallway.

"You guys go." Newt said as he saw Morshan running up a set of stairs.

"Come on!" Thomas said to his best friend, but Newt shook his head and started after the deranged Warden.

"Newt!" Thomas and Minho yelled but Gally grabbed them and pulled them out.

Newt ran up the stairs as Morshan kept going up and up until Newt found himself on the roof of the prison.

"Morshan?" Newt yelled but no answer he started looking around before something struck him in the head.

He fell to the ground and Morshan stood in front of him grinning psychotically.

"Impostor! Wrong! Evil!" he said as he pulled out a knife and advanced toward the dazed Brit.

"Trevor?" he asked and the Warden stopped hesitantly.

"Trevor it's me! Your brother Newt!" said man said as he stood up to face his insane older brother.

Trevor looked at his brother with a confused look but then raised the knife and glared menacingly at Newt.

"You killed him! My brother! DIE!" he screamed as he lunged with the knife.

Newt dodged the knife just in time and Trevor rolled on the ground and then got right back up.

"You'll pay!" he screamed as he swung again.

Newt dropped to his knees and Trevor slammed it into a wall, sending a painful vibration through his arm, causing him to howl in pain and drop the knife.

Newt kicked Trevor in the leg and broke it, causing him to drop to his knees in pain.

He grabbed the knife and stood in front of the man with the weapon ready.

The Warden twitched erratically and looked at his little brother in the eye.

"You kill my brother!" he spat viciously.

"No...you killed _my_ brother." Newt said before thrusting the knife into the mans skull.

Trevor Morshan shook violently as blood trickled from his mouth, he fell to the side with the knife still in his head.

Newt was breathing heavily as he looked at his now deceased older brother.

Gally and a few police officers ran in and saw the sight before him.

"You...killed him?" Gally asked with wide eyes as he looked at the dead Warden.

Newt didn't answer he just stared at his dead brother as he was put in a body bag and taken away.

"Anyway Newt? Great news! They caught the real culprits of the murders! You and your friends will be released immediately!" Gally said.

They walked down to an ambulance where many of the surviving inmates were telling them the horrible things the Warden did.

"He was insane he didn't deserve this." Newt said sadly as he met with his friends.

"He would have killed us and besides he thought you were dead and their was no changing that." Minho said as he patted his back.

Newt looked at the body bag being taken away, the one that held his only brother.

"If only he knew." Newt said as he climbed into the ambulance.

"If only he knew."

 **Wow this took so long to make! Please review on it. Bye!**


End file.
